Surprises
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: It's the day when Ricky is doing a bunch of collabs with youtubers. Troye feels a bit overwhelmed so he goes and finds Connor, who helps him calm down. But then he asks Troye to move in with him to his new apartment. Troye is hesitate about saying yes.


Troye Sivan sighed out loud to himself as he walked through the O2L house to the kitchen.

It was a crazy day. There were a bunch of youtubers together in one house, as Ricky was making a video for his channel with 13 youtubers in it. It was a Q&A video. Troye thought that it would be fun and he would be able to handle himself. But, things were just getting too crazy and people were getting louder. So, Troye stepped himself out for a minute and decided that he would get himself a drink, which would hopefully calm him down a little.

Troye looked up and smiled when he saw his current-secret boyfriend was also in the kitchen.

"Hey." Troye said as he walked further into the kitchen.

Connor looked over and smiled as soon as he saw Troye walk into the kitchen. "Hey you." He said. He put the glass that he was holding down and walked over to him, kissing him quickly yet gently. "What are you doing in here?" Connor asked, looking down at Troye.

Troye shrugged his shoulders. "People are getting a bit crazy." He replied.

"Oh. Are you okay? We can go up to my room if you want," Connor said calmly.

Troye looked up at Connor and smiled. "Can we?" He asked hopefully.

Connor chuckled. "Of course we can." He said. "Do you want to get a drink first?"

"Yes please." Troye said with a smile. He was glad that he had run into Connor while he was in here, because Connor was always there for Troye no matter what the reason and Connor always made him feel better whenever he was feeling down or anxious.

Connor made him and Troye drinks before they both walked up the stairs and went to Connor's bedroom, where it was peaceful and quiet. No noise. Just quiet.

"I don't know how you handle living with a bunch of crazies," Troye joked as he watched Connor shut the door and lock it. He smiled when Connor looked at him.

"To be honest... I don't know how I do either," Connor said. He laughed.

Troye also laughed, and rolled his eyes playfully. "Everybody's so crazy when they're together."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Connor said. "But... I'm glad you brought that up."

"Brought what up?" Troye asked as he watched Connor walk up to him.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Connor said.

"What do you mean?" Troye asked, getting a little nervous.

"Come sit down." Connor said as he walked over to the bed and sat down, sitting his drink on the bedside table. He looked up and watched as Troye sat down next to him, and also sat his drink on the bedside table. "You know how we're moving out of this house soon?"

"Yeah." Troye said, nodding. "You're not going with the other guys, are you?" He asked.

"No. I've already bought a apartment. It's big enough for two people and... I know I'll get lonely being in that flat all by myself all the time. I wanted to ask you... uhm, well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move in with me," Connor finally said. He looked up at Troye.

"Wh-What?" Troye asked with shock. That was the last thing he expected Connor to say.

"That's not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Connor mumbled.

"N-No. It's just... you want me to live with you?" Troye asked.

Connor slowly nodded. "I love you so much, Troye... and I know that you live in Australia with your family but... can't you just think about it? We never get to see each other."

"I-I don't know about this. This is a huge thing for me to think about, and I'll have to talk to my mum and dad. I'm still a teenager... I don't know how they'll respond to me moving all the way out here in my own. Con, you know that I'd love to live with you... I would want nothing more, but this is something that I really want to think about and talk to my family." Troye said.

Connor took a deep breath. "I guess that's better than saying no," he said.

Troye reached over and took Connor's hand, and held onto it. "I love you." He whispered.

Connor couldn't help but smile as soon as Troye said those three words. "I love you too."

A couple of weeks have passed by since Connor had spoken to Troye about moving in together in Connor's new flat, that he would be moving into in a couple of days.

Troye had already spoken to his parents about it; they argued for a bit but they finally decided that Troye was old enough to make his own decision and they were surprisingly allowing him to move to LA to be with Connor. They knew who Connor was, and they knew Troye was dating him and was in love with him, so they knew that Troye was in good hands.

Troye wanted to surprise Connor. Connor had know idea that Troye was coming to live with him... for good. Troye couldn't be more excited, although it was bittersweet because he was leaving his family behind. But, he knew that he could go back to see them whenever he wanted.

Troye had just gotten to the O2L house, once again. Connor still had no idea that Troye was even in LA, he thought that he was still back in Australia with his family.

Troye smiled as he made his way up the stairs and finally made it to Connor's bedroom. Troye saw that the door was open so he walked up to the bedroom. He looked up and smiled when he saw that Connor was sleeping in his bed. So, Troye quietly walked into his bedroom and then he crawled onto Connor's bed and crawled over to Connor. "Con." Troye said out loud. He sighed when he didn't get an answer. "Con, wake up." He said louder. He shook him a few times.

"A few more minutes mom," Connor groaned as Troye shook him.

Troye rolled his eyes. "Fine. I didn't want to see you anyways," he huffed playfully.

Connor's eyes opened as soon as he heard the very familiar voice. He looked up and was absolutely shocked when he saw Troye sitting beside him. "Troye?" Connor asked.

"Surprise." Troye whispered, smiling as he looked down at him.

"Am I dreaming?" Connor asked with shock, he couldn't tell if this was real or not.

Troye laughed. "No, silly! I came to LA to surprise you. I talked to my parents about the whole moving thing... and to my surprise, they're letting me move to LA!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Connor immediately pushed himself up. "Oh my God. Are you serious?" He asked.

"Completely serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this," Troye said.

"I can't believe this," Connor whispered. He looked up at Troye and smiled.

Troye reached over and kissed Connor a few times before he pulled away again. "I know it'll be hard for me to be away from my family but... I genuinely am so excited moving in with you. We won't have to Skype each other every day or send each other stupid texts and waste money."

Connor smiled. "I'm so happy that you're moving out here." He said.

"I'm happy too." Troye said. He wrapped his arms around Connor and hugged him tightly.

Connor laughed as he pulled Troye down on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Connor said as he and Troye were standing in their new flat. They were standing next to each other in the living room, and had just finished bringing all of the boxes in. "Our very own apartment." Connor whispered. He looked over at Troye.

Troye looked back at Connor and smiled. "We're going to have fun in this apartment," he said.

"I can imagine," Connor said jokingly. He laughed.

Troye rolled his eyes playfully. "I didn't mean it in a dirty way!" He pouted.

Connor laughed and wrapped his arms around Troye from behind. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it. I honestly really do like it," Troye said. He looked up at Connor and smiled.

"I think it's perfect," Connor whispered. He looked down at Troye and also smiled. He leaned down and kissed Troye gently. "And I can't wait for our new lives to begin here."


End file.
